The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Tie-down hooks or loops are assemblies that are commonly used in modern vehicles such as pickup trucks, vans and even SUVs. However, tie-down hooks or loops may be subject to failure when subjected to unreasonably high loads. With pickup trucks in particular, different truck bed uses dictate a need for different arrangements or placements of tie-downs, and pickup truck owners may not feel the need to possess a large enough quantity of compatible tie-downs to ensure that all possible locations in their truck bed are equipped with cargo tie-downs components.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a removable tie-down system that can be quickly and easily installed at one location in a pickup truck bed or other form of cargo area, and just as quickly and easily removed for use when not needed, and further which supports a high capacity load. It is also desirable to provide a tie-down assist system that affords the user the ability to easily and expediently remove a tie-down from the truck bed wall or wall of a cargo area, and reinstall it in another location within the same truck bed or within the same cargo area, or even within a different truck bed or different cargo area.